The Champions Volume 2
by cobra
Summary: The champion of Demons is found. As said before nothing is easy. Xander and Isabel get caught up in a murder case.
1. Default Chapter

The Champions Volume 2.  
  
Peter Caine surveyed the crime scene. He looked at his partner Mary Skalany's face and saw her holding in her lunch. He kind of chuckled before walking farther into the crime scene. "What do we have Mike?" Mike the CSI chief officer looked up at Peter and shrugged. "Doesn't make any sense Pete. This first wound should have killed the man. But it looks like its mostly healed." Peter looked at the victims bare chest. A large hole was above his heart. It was mostly healed but was still clearly visable. Peter shook his head. "This looked like it happened weeks ago." Mike nodded. "I thought so to. But according to his wife he never had any scars. Of course she is in a tramatic state. Its the same MO of the other murders." Peter looked deep in thought. Mike see's this. "Look Pete I wouldn't think to hard on it. After all no one can heal in two hours. No one. Its impossible." Peter shook his head and looked at the headless body. "After what I've seen. I don't think anything is impossible." Peter began to walk from the crime scene Skalany following. "Where are we going?" Caine opens the door to his Dodge Stealth. "To see my father." Skalany smiles openly making Peter sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Isabel sat crosslegged in front of Master Kwai Chang Caine. "What brings you to me young man?" Xander looked in thought at how to word his statement. "I need to speak with your son. But I was told to speak with you first. My friend told me you would be much more open to what I have to say." Caine nodded. "Your friend is most likly correct. But if this has to do with my son I believe he should be present." Xander nodded. "I do to Master Caine. I was just asking you to be there as well. Kind of as a referee." Kwai Chang Caine chuckled and nodded. "Of course. I must say I am curious as to what you have to say." Xander chuckled kind of to himself. "I'll tell Peter everything. Well everything he needs to know right now." Caine nodded in understanding. "With time comes knowlegde. With knowlegde comes understanding." Xander nodded mostly to himself. Isabel was being silent throughout the two mens conversation. Caine turns toward her curiously. "And who might you be?" Isabel smiled. "Isabel Evans." Caine smirked. "No your not. But you'll find the truth soon enough." Isabel was confused but Xander simply smiled. "Yo Pop!" Peter Caine and Mary Skalany walked quickly into the room then stopped abruptly. "Sorry. Didn't know anyone was here." Master Caine shook his head smiling. "As you say. No problem? Come. Have a seat my son." Peter looked at Isabel and Xander for a second then sat down. Master Caine looked at Skalany. "Could you excuse us for a moment. Please." Skalany nodded and walked out of the room. Peter looked around the group. "Whats this about pop?" Caine sighed. "I told you not to call me that Peter." Peter smiled and shrugged. "So? You tell me alot of things." Caine smacked Peter on the back of his head then smiled. "This young man would like to speak with you. All I ask is that you hear him out and keep an open mind. Remember. Not all that is outragous is false." Peter only nodded and looked toward Xander. "We need to hurry this up I have a case I have to work on." Xander nodded. "No problem. I'm actually here to tell you your destiny. Or part of it anyway." At the word destiny Peter stiffened. Kwai Chang Caine put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Your destiny is interwoven with ours. Your part of a group to save the world. Your a champion." Peter blinked then looked at his father. "Your not buying this crap are you pop?" When Peter looked back at Xander he noticed the electicity sparks that seemed to fly off the young man and how his brown eyes had turned white. Peter fell back. "I believe them my son." Peter relaxed and sighed. "What do I have to do?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the Metro Division precinct with a smile on his face. He sat in the chair opposite Peter and they looked at eachother across the desk. "I asked for the transfer." Xander nodded. "And?" Peter shook his head. " There not letting me go. Not until I solve this case. Which could take me a freakin' year!" Peter tossed the file on the desk and rubbed his face. Xander picked up the file and looked at it. "This isn't normal." Peter looked at him as if saying duh. Xander looked up from the file. "Can I see the bodies?" Peter shrugged. "Yeah follow me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter led Xander into the county morgue. "Nicky!" A voice was heard around a corner. "Hey Pete! Over here!" Xander and Peter walked around the corner to come face to face with Dr. Nicholas J. Elder. "Pete I owe you for setting me up with Regina. I mean man!" Peter chuckled. "Nicky this is Xander. Xander Nicky." Xander shook the mans hand and nodded hello. "I need to see the bodies of the Guillitine case." Nicky nodded. "I've only got the last two here. The other's were sent on for the family to.. Well you know." Peter and Xander both nodded. Both champions followed the coroner to a cold storage where he opened two drawers. "Here they are. Need anything else Pete?" Peter shook his head. "No Nicky. Thanks" Nicky just shrugged. "No problem. I'll be in the other room if you need me." Peter nodded and Xander waved goodbye. Xander walked up beside the body and looked at it closely. "Do you know how far apart the chest wound is from the beheading?" Peter nods opening the file. "No more than three hours no less than one." Xander thought about it. Something didn't add up. He had a hunch but he didn't want to play it until neccisary. "You know a snitch that might be able to help us?" Peter nodded. "I take it your going to help me on the case?" Xander nodded. "Yeah." Peter smiled. "What about Isabel?" Xander chuckled. "She's doing what any american woman would do in California." Both men looked at eachother smiling and said together. "Shopping."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter and Xander walked into the diner. Both slid into a cornor booth oppsite Donny Double D. "Hey Donny. This is my new partner Xander Harris." Donny nodded to both of them. "Hey Pete. Nice to meet you Xander. So what did you need?" Peter laid a twenty on the table. "I need to know anything about the murders." Donny knew what murders he was talking about. The case was very high profile. Donny picked up the money. "All I know is that everyone. And I mean everyone is afraid of the guy. He chooses his hits at random. Well it looks that way at least. But a guy I use to know said that he planned his murders. Took days working out all the kinks before actually doing the job." Peter nodded. "Who's this friend?" Donny shook his head. "He won't talk. Its to late." Both Peter and Xander knew the answer to why. The man was dead. And so was there only lead. They were back at square one. "Thanks Donny. Say hi to Lula for me.." Donny nodded. "Sure thing Pete. If I find anything else I'll call you." Peter nods and Xander and Peter walk out of the diner. Xander opened the passenger side door of Peter's Stealth. "Where to now?" Peter grimanced. " To another snitch. I really don't like this guy." Xander chuckled.  
  
Thats all of chapter one. How is it. I'm trying to do what Steve asked and work the characters in a little more. Isabel will be back in the next part. And expect an old friend of Xander's to show up. Uh. I guess thats it. Review. 


	2. chapter 2

The Champions Volume 2 chapter 2  
  
I own nothing!!!  
  
Xander and Peter stepped into the darkened alleyway. Xander looked around. "You sure meeting here is a good idea?" Peter only shrugged. "Hey Pete." Peter grumbled as Bernie walked into the alleyway. "Before you ask I have an address for you. Where's my money?" Peter grumbled again and handed over a hundred dollor bill. "Address."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Peter walked out of the house. The address Bernie gave them was a bust. "Your snitch sucks." Peter glared at Xander. "We don't know that. I'll have a stakeout set up." Xander shrugged. "Go ahead. But the guy is smart. He won't come back." Peter nodded grudinly. "Yeah. But better safe than sorry." Then Xander felt it. For only a split second the BUZZ seemed to be in his head. Then it was gone. Xander looked around quickly. Peter noticed this. "What?" Xander looked around and shook his head. "Nothing. Just fell like we're being watched." Little did he know they were. And that the man they were looking for had just found his next target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isabel sat at Peter Caine's desk waiting for Xander. A woman walked up to the desk. "Who are you and where is Detective Caine?" Isabel smiled. "I'm just a friend. I was told i could wait for him here." Captain Karen Simms gave Isabel a tight lipped frown. "Usually we don't allow this." Just then Peter and another young man walked into the room. "Captain. Isabel." Xander nodded hello to the Captain and to Isabel. "Who is this Detective?" Peter looked at Xander. "This is Xander Harris. He's helping me with the guillitine case." Captain Simms was about to voice more questions when her phone rang. "I need to speak with you later Detective." Peter only noded and sat at his desk. "So we're back were we started." Xander sighed and sat beside Isabel. "What now?" Peter sighed. "We could always talk to Kermit." Something jogged in Xander's memories. Or rather the memories Xander aquired from other immortals. "Yeah. That sounds like a good idea." What are the odds? Xander thought to himself as he followed Peter into a side office. Isabel behind them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander found out that the odds weren't as far apart as he had hoped. "Who are they Pete?" Peter pointed to Xander. "Xander Harris. Isabel Evans. There helping me with the Guillitine Case." Kermit Griffin nodded. Xander noticed the glasses. "Merc." Kermit went for his pistol as Xander raised his hands. "Woah. Glasses man. Big tip off. Although I thought they were all dead." Kermit relaxes slightly. His hand moved from his Desert Eagle. "How do you know about that?" Xander lowers his hands and chuckles. "Been on a run or two myself." Peter not really understanding what there talking about breaks in. "Look Kermit. We need you to find any other similiar murders in the last.. 5 years." Kermit nods. Xander sighs. This is going to be a long list. Kermit begins typing. "Only in the U.S.?" Peter nods. "Yeah. If we don't find anyting we'll go global." Kermit nods. "This could take awhile. Go do something." Xander and Peter chuckle and walk out of the office. "Oh and Pete! Watch your back." Peter nods mostly to himself. From anyone else he would have took that as a threat. But with Kermit it was only a warning. Kind of like normal friends saying 'be careful'. "Sure Kermit."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Isabel sat at a diner booth. Isabel notices Xander's far off look. "Whats wrong?" Xander looks up. "Huh? Oh. This is just familiar. I think I need to call in a friend." Isabel only shrugged in response. Xander continued eating in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander walked into the Metro Division precinct the next morning. He walked into Kermit's office quickly. Kermit seemed nervous around him but Xander just smiled. "How do you know?" Xander sighed. "You wouldn't believe me. Lets just say i'm glad one of you are still around. You pissed off alot of my enemies." Kermit chuckled. If someone had heard this conversation. They would have took one look at Kermit and thought the two were crazy. But as the saying goes. Looks can be deceving. Kermit wanted a little more of an answer though. "You'd be suprised what I'd believe." Xander smirked. "Vampires." Kermit nodded. "Met a couple in Peru a few years ago." Xander chuckled. " I'd tell you the story. But its not entirly mine to tell." This Kermit understood. And he decided to let it pass. If one thing being a soldier helped destroy curiosity was in the top ten. Peter walked in a few minutes later. "Xander. What have we got Kermit?" Kermit sighed and hit a button bringing a file on his screen. "There have been almost one hundred beheadings in the U.S.A. the past year." Peter blinked twice. Xander spoke up next. "How many had the chest wound?" Kermit smiled. "Nine. The four here and five more around the country." Xander nodded. "Same guy then. Have any of the murders happened in small towns?" Kermit nodded. "Yeah. Two. Both in Montana. Why?" Xander looked deep in thought. "Check the motel registry the date of the murders. See if any names match or come close to matching." Kermit nodded. "I'll get right on it. But this could take awhile." Xander and Peter both nodded. Xander finally broke the silence. "Take your time. I'm going to call in an expert." Kermit and Peter looked at eachother as Xander walked out of the office. Kermit finally yelled at Xander's back. "An expert on what?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander stood outside the Metro Divison HQ cellphone in hand. "Hey Duncan. Put the old man on the phone." Duncan laughed. "Hello to you to Xander. Here's Methos." Xander chuckled as Methos took the phone. "What?" Xander sighed. "I need your help." Methos chuckled. "Of course you do. Thats the only time you call. Quite frankly i'm offended." Xander couldn't help but smile. "I'll invite you over at Christmas. Look I'm helping the demon's champion. Who is a human cop by the way solve a murder. Here's all we know.........."  
  
Hahaha. Cliffy. Okay not really. What is the killers motive? You tell me. No really tell me what you think in the reviews. I wanna see who gets it. I think its farely obvious. anyway. Review. 


	3. chapter 3

The Champions Volume 2 part 3.  
  
A/N: Okay people I looked at every website I can find and the only place I see mentioned as a city is China Town. I'm just going to say it's L.A. fits my purpose better anyway. On with the fic.  
  
I own nothing.  
  
Xander closed his cell phone and sighed. Methos couldn't tell him much. All he had really done was help confirm Xander's suspection. Peter walked out of the precinct and looked at Xander "What have you got?" Xander looked at him. "A name that you couldn't trace." Peter sighs. "What do we do now?" Xander opens the passenger side door of Peter's Stealth. "Talk to the nightlife." Peter didn't understand but walked around and opened his door sitting in the drivers seat. "Where to?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Peter walked into Angel Investigations with confident strides. "Angel Investigation's we help the... XANDER?!" Xander and Peter both fell back a step as Cordelia ran around the counter a midium builded dark haired man following her. Cordelia hugged Xander quickly then smacked the hell out of him. "Ow!" It didn't really hurt but if he hadn't said ow she would have hit him again. Xander knew Cordelia. "Where the hell do you get off dumping me?!" Xander took a step back and hit Peter who was just as afraid. "Reminds me of some of my ex's." Xander chuckled. "Feel sorry for you." By this time Angel and Gunn were in the room. Cordelia ran out of the building in tears. Groo looked at Xander in hatred. "You hurt my queen." Xander raised his eyebrows. "Your not the first person to call her that you know." Groo only narrowed his eyes and put a hand on Xander's shoulder. "You broke my queen's heart." Xander sighed. "I did what I thought was right. Oh and if you don't move your hand. I'll break your arm." Groo didn't move his hand. Angel was smiling. Just because he couldn't beat the guys ass because of Cordy didn't mean Xander couldn't. Groo was still talking. "I must defeat you for my queen's honor." Xander sighed and turned to Angel. "You ever wanted to hit someone so bad your arms shaking?" Angel nodded. "Yeah. You." Xander shrugged off Groo's hand. Then talked to the demon. "Look. Go after Cordy she's faking most of it anyway. Trust me I know." Groo decided to win his 'queen's' honor. That meant defeating Xander. Groo swung with a right toward the side of Xander's face only to hit air and then expel the air from his lungs as Xander's right palm met with Groo's stomach. Groo fell to the ground and Xander shook his head. "I was never that stupid was I?" Angel only chuckled. Gunn and Peter simply stood back. Angel finally asked the question. "What do you need?" Xander smiled. "Info. On the guilitine murders." Angel shook his head. "I don't know anything. But. We can always talk to Lorne.." Xander looked confused. "Lorne?" At this point Cordelia walked back into the building. "Was no one going to come after me?!" Everyone ignored her and she finally noticed Groo on the floor unconciuse. Angel noded. "Yeah. Hey Gunn. Mind getting Lorne?" Gunn shook his head. "Nah. No problem." Gunn jogged up the stairs quickly. Yelling on his way up. "Lorne! Get your green demony ass down here!" Gunn and Lorne both walked down a few minutes later. Lorne walked over to Xander. "You need some help Babyface?" Xander didn't know how to respond only nodded. Lorne smiled. "Okay. Sing me a tune." Xander looked confused. Angel elaborated. "For Lorne to read your destiny you have to sing." Xander sighed and closed his eyes. "Its all the same. Only the names will change." Xander sung quickly trying to hurry up his embarrasment. "Wow. I can't tell you much sweetcheeks. I can tell you your right about the murders. Guy's pretty messed up huh?" Xander only nodded. "So the guy is targeting pre-immortals. Great." Peter looks at Xander confused. "What?" Xander sighs. "The murderer is targeting Pre-Immortals. He kills them and then after there body is healed enough to live he takes there head. I explained the whole immortal thing remember?" Peter nodded and sat down in a chair. "Yeah but I didn't believe you." Xander sighed as everyone chuckled. Xander turned around and talked to Angel again. "Have you ever heard of Brian Lockley?" Angel again shook his head no. "No. I could check the name for you if you want." Xander nodded. "Do it." Angel nodded. "At nightfall I'll go to a few demon bars. See what I can find." Xander nods. Then looks at Groo who Cordelia is fawning over. "Sorry about the employee." Angel shruggs. Then whispers in Xander's ear. "I don't like him anyway." Xander chuckled. "I can understand why." Need someone with ya at the demon bar? Angel shrugged. "Sure."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Xander and Angel walked into the rundown bar. Xander looked around and frowned. "Think we'll get any info here?" Angel only shrugged and the two walked to the bar. Angel took over questioning. "I need some info. About an Immortal by the name of Brian Lockley." The bartender looked around his bar carefully. "I don't know much. But I know a little." He held out his hand and Xander slipped a bill into it. The man quickly put it away. "He found another target. A cop. Rumor has it the cop is running around with a champion." Xander and Angel look at eachother in shock and run from the bar as fast as there legs will carry them.  
  
Thats it for this chapter. I know it isn't very good. I just can't write Cordelia very well. Anyway about Groo. He always annoyed the hell out of me. I wanted to see Angel kick his ass but of course that wasn't going to happen. I just wanted him to get put in his place. you understand. Next chapter out soon. 


	4. chapter 4

#The Champions Volume 2 chapter 4  
  
Xander and Angel ran into Angel Investigations to see Charles Gunn on the floor with a very concerned Fred hovering over him. Angel was the first to speak. "Where's Cordy?" A groan came from behind the desk and a very beat- up Groo stands with his hand to his head. "They took my princess. Oh. And also your friend. Peter?" Xander shakes his head while thinking of how stupid the half demon is. Angel looks at Xander. The rage in his eyes clearly visible. "Why did he take Cordelia?" Xander lowers his head. "Have a seat. This story could take a little while." Angel shakes his head. "We don't have the time!" Xander shakes his head. "He doesn't just want Peter's head. He wants mine. Peter and Cordy are his leverage and insurance. He won't hurt them. Not Cordy anyway. Not just yet." Xander says the last part barely above a whisper and he walks past Angel and sits beside a now conciese Gunn and a still worrying Fred. Angel grudgingly takes a seat beside Groo. Xander sighs and takes a breath. "My friend and one of my mentors told me this story yesterday. In 1797...........  
  
Flashback.  
  
1797. Paris.  
  
Methos walked the dark and dank streets of Paris. His mood was high as he smiled and walked toward his new loves house. He couldn't believe that he had let himself love again. After nearly a thousand years of loneliness he allowed someone in. Sure it was an accident. He had saved her from vampires and seen her face. She was beautiful. Not just her outer features. SHE was beautiful. From her heart to her hair. Methos looked at the stars above him and for the first time in a few thousand years saw more hope than he thought possible. For one tonight he was going to tell Marilyn about her gift. Or curse if that is how you view it. He knew there was something about her when he ran to her rescue. It wasn't until a few days later that he was sure. She was Pre-immortal. And though in a way he loved the idea. He also shunned it. If she accepted this 'gift' she would forever lose her ability to bear children. Methos couldn't bare to be without her. No matter her choice he would stay by her. Be it as a friend or a lover. He couldn't leave her if he wanted to. He was to close now. He loved her, no matter what would happen tonight he loved her. He heard the scream from about three blocks down. He stopped in his tracks. Years from now he would look back and blame her death on his shock. He stopped. If he wouldn't have he might have made it. In his mind he was to blame. It would be a few lifetimes before he forgave himself. He threw the flowers in his hand aside and ran toward the building. He knew the scream. He had heard it before he saw her face. It was his fondest memory turned into his worst nightmare. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Later he would say he could have ran the Kentucky derby and won. But now. He had only one thing on his mind. Marilyn. And somehow he knew. He just knew he would be to late. He felt the BUZZ of an immortal as he kicked in the door. But just as he was charging in he hesitated again. There were two immortals here. His eyes shot wide as he ran toward the den of the flat. What the hell was going on? He thought to himself as he ran into the den just in time to see a man of about 6'2 with light brown hair stand above Marilyn with a sword in hand. "NO!" Methos screamed at the top of his lungs. The man looked at him and smiled. A sinister smile. And began to bring his sword down. "There can be only one." The blade of the ancient weapon sliced clean through Marilyn's neck. Methos was running toward Brian as the quickening began and knocked Methos against the wall leaving him as dazed as the other immortal. As the quickening ended Methos opened his eyes to see an empty room. A note on the floor beside his loves body. 'Her last words were of you.' Methos sat and cried. For the first time in a thousand years he had lost happiness. And for the first time in a thousand years. He cried.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel Investigations.  
  
Present.  
  
Angel and the rest of the crew looked at Xander as he finished the story. Angel finally broke the silence. "He wants Cordy to torture Peter?" Xander nodded his head slowly and let out a long sigh. Fred stood and started pacing. "But that doesn't make sense. Cordelia doesn't even know Peter. Why would he take her?" Xander stood and moved toward the counter. He knew why. Peter was more like himself than anyone else he knew. He cared about anyone and everyone. Angel spoke before Xander turned around. He spoke low almost a whisper. "He'll do anything to keep Cordy safe. I saw it in his eyes. He's a champion." Xander only nodded and took a deep breath. Now they needed to find them. "Angel. Come with me." Angel nodded as the two began to walk toward the exit. "Where are we going?" Xander half turned. "To see Peter's father."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Master Caine and Lo Si, aka the Ancient stood in the foyer as Xander and Angel both walked in. Desperation on there faces. Caine nodded slowly and began to speak. "I know what you seek. Let us find my son." Xander stepped aside as Master Caine moved out the door. Xander and Angel looked at each other and followed. Not sure exactly what was going on. But not really caring. They had friends in trouble. And no one was getting in there way. No one.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update. I had and still have writers block on this idea. I've decided to sit down and write out all my ideas in order. Maybe that will help me write a little better. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. Thanks. 


	5. chappy 5

The Champions Volume 2 chapter 5 I own nothing!!!  
  
Xander and Angel followed Master Caine through the streets of L.A.  
  
"How do you know where to go?" Xander asked as they walked around another corner.  
  
"He's shoalin." Angel answered as if it was obvious. Xander rolled his eyes and a smile came to Master Caines face.  
  
"There is more in this world than even you have seen my son." Xander accepted the answer with a nod and the group continued.  
  
"Also. The man contacted me and told me to bring you here." Xander and Angel looked at eachother in shock, finally they shook there heads and continued on there journey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The first thing Peter Caine felt as he breathed for the first time in just over two hours was not pain. It was a overwelming sense of clarity. The second thing he felt. That would be the pain. His head felt like it was splitting open. When he opened his eyes he was face to face with Brian Lockley. The pain in his skull disappeared as Lockley smiled.  
  
"Its about time you awoke. I was about to have some fun with the girl. Wanna watch?" Peter jerked against the chains holding him to the wall. Lockley smiled as he stepped back from the still struggling Peter.  
  
"You know there is a way to save her." Peter stopped his struggling and nodded for Lockley to continue.  
  
"Simply accept my challenge. If you win the girl goes free. If not.. Well. I'm sure you can figure it out." Peter looked at the older immortal in hatred.  
  
" I accept." Lockley laughed as he let Peter free.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The sounds of a struggle could be heard within the warehouse. A feeling of dread fell on Xander and Angel while Master Caine seemed as calm as ever. Angel and Xander ran quickly into the warehouse to see Peter dodging sword strikes from Brian. Luckily even though Brian was an old immortal he hardly ever had a sword to sword confrantation. Peter might have a chance.  
  
"Can Peter win?" Angel asked as Xander pulled his Katana.  
  
"I do not know." Caine replyed. Xander walked toward the battle. Trying to remind himself of the rules he must follow.  
  
"Lockley!" The immortal turned his attention from Peter and Peter used the time to catch his breath.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Harris. I've heard alot about you." Xander shrugged his face still impassive.  
  
"Like I care." Lockley's sinister smile once again returned to his face.  
  
"You cannot interfere." Xander nodded.  
  
"I know." Xander tossed his Katana to Peter who caught it fluidly.  
  
"Take his head." Xander turned from the fight and walked back to Master Caine and Angel.  
  
"Was that a good idea?" Angel asked pointedly. Xander shrugged his eyes glued on the two combatants in front of him.  
  
"It was the only one I had. Besides if I would have interfered we don't know what would have happened." Caine only nodded and Angel simply watched the upcoming fight with intrest for a second.  
  
"Find Cordelia Angel." Angel nodded and began his search.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter held the katana awkwardly at his side. The last time he had ever had a sword fight was for practice at the temple. He tried to think back to it but as Lockley charged his mind went to fight mode and all coherent thought flew out the window. He was on the defensive being pushed back by Lockley's powerful but skillless attacks. Xander wanted to scream out an opening but that would hurt Peter as much as help him. Xander noticed as the fight progressed that Peter was becoming more and more collected. Why he didn't know. But he was glad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter was scared. There was no lying about that. He was afraid. He was sword fighting a far older and more experienced opponent. That also had far more strength. In his mind he was screwed. Royally. 'Calm my son.' Peter's head turned looking toward his father who only nodded. Peter gritted his teeth in concentration and began to remember his training.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Peter stood his legs width even with his shoulders. The bokken held in front of him at a a slight angel.  
  
"I don't understand father. Han has more experience than I do. How can I defeat him?" Caine smiled slightly as he stood behind his son.  
  
"You cannot." Peter looked at his father in utter confusion.  
  
"What do you mean father?" Caine walked around the still in form Peter. Checking his stance with care.  
  
"You cannot defeat Han. He can only defeat himself." Peter was still in confusion.  
  
"I don't understand." Caine smiled again. His fatherly attitude was very apparent.  
  
"Han is far more skilled than you are my son. You cannot beat him with the sword. You must beat him with your mind. Make him think you are less than what you are. Lead him to believe that you have no chance. He will lower his gaurd." Peter nodded and began a slow kata.  
  
"I understand father. Thank you." Caine bowed his head slightly.  
  
"Thank you. My son."  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Peter Caines' movements became more concentrated as he moved toward his opponent. The sword in his hands seemed to become an extension of his soul. He watched as Lockley pulled back to strike one final time. Peter twisted as Brian Lockley lunged forward. Brian relized his mistake to late as he felt the blade of Xander's Katana slice into the back of his neck. Peter looked in grim fascination as the older immortals head flew from his body. In seconds a white mist arouse from Lockley's body and lightning began striking all around him. It wasn't until he heard Xanders screams of pain that he noticed the lightning wasn't hitting him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Angel looked at Cordelia carefully, trying to find any wounds.  
  
"What happened?" Angel asked as he found she was okay. Cordelia shook her head at the memories before responding.  
  
"I had just dropped Iz at her hotel. You know because she didn't want to stay in the same building as you." Tactful as always Cordy Angel thought to himself with a smile.  
  
"When I walked into the office I was hit over the head with something. Next thing I know your shaking me telling me it's time to wake up." Angel sighed in relief. Lockley hadn't done anything to Cordy. He was about to say something when the screams of Xander Harris filled the warehouse. And lightning began to strike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three Hours Later  
  
Xander, Peter, and Isabel stood infront of the Fang Gang as Xander called them with slight smiles on there faces.  
  
"You better visit soon loser." Cordy said conveniently forgetting her anger directed at the young man.  
  
"Sure Cordy. Later guys." The three champions turned and walked from he Hyperion with confident strides.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Isabel asked Xander as she held the passanger side door of Peter Caines' Dodge Stealth open. Xander smiled slightly and shook his head.  
  
"Can't. I have one more person to see before I can go home." Xander looked at Peter for a second before speaking.  
  
"Tell Giles everything. How you feel, how you felt. Tell him everything. Then call me." Peter nodded before sitting in the drivers seat of his car and turning the key in the ignition.  
  
"See you when you get to Sunnydale." Isabel said before leaning forward and kissing Xander quickly on the lips then getting in the car. Peter smiled as he pulled into traffic. Xander smiled and shook his head as he waved.  
  
"Time to see Ashley." He said to himself while walking toward his bike.  
  
END CHAMPIONS VOLUME TWO  
  
Spoiler. There will be an interlude starring Peter, Isabel, and a crossover character you would never expect. unless your White Werewolf that is.Well LATER 


End file.
